An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is one of the electronic devices that need to be packaged before they can be used, it is well known that an OLED device is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen in the environment, and moisture and oxygen can deteriorate performance of the OLED device. If an OLED device is sealed in a moisture and oxygen-free environment, the lifespan of the OLED device may be significantly elongated. Therefore, packaging technique for OLED device has become a key processing procedure for improving the lifespan of an OLED device.
In a traditional rigid packaging, UV curing adhesive and frit are main materials that are commonly used as sealant.
Currently, in general, frit is deposited on a packaging glass by way of screen printing, then the packaging glass is assembled with a substrate on which an OLED device is formed, and subsequently the frit is cured.
However, the OLED device obtained by using the above method is prone to have a crack at the position where the sealant (frit) is, which causes a failure of the OLED device.
Therefore, how to prevent an OLED device from having a crack at the position where the sealant is becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field.